


A Sides Thanksgiving

by Kdegarnham



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdegarnham/pseuds/Kdegarnham
Summary: Thanksgiving in the mindscape doesn't go as well as Roman had hoped.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sanders Sides One Shots (Krissy)





	A Sides Thanksgiving

“Guys. Get up. It’s the most important day of the year and you’re all still asleep.” Roman yelled standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Yeah. Because it’s 6:30 in the morning, Roman. Of course, no one’s up.” Virgil walked out of his room, fully dressed already.   
“Well if it’s so early in the morning, why are you dressed?”  
“Dude. I’ve been up since 3. Of course, I’m dressed.” Virgil walked past Roman and walked down the stairs. 

Patton walked into the hallway, looking half asleep but still cheerful.  
“Morning, Kiddo. Big day ahead.” He smiled at Roman before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

“Roman. I know you are excited as today is Thanksgiving but it is important we all get the optimal amount of sleep and you have just woken me an hour early.”  
“Get over it, Poindexter.” Roman rolled his eyes and followed the others downstairs. 

There was a cup of coffee on the bench for each of them, provided by Patton. 

Virgil wrapped himself around his coffee in the corner of the couch, watching through the doorway into the kitchen. 

Logan came downstairs not long later, grabbing his coffee and joining Virgil on the couch. 

Logan was dressed in his black polo, blue striped tie and long black pants.  
Virgil was wearing skinny jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket made up of different fabric pieces in varying shades of purple and black. 

Roman slowly sipped at his coffee between pulling out bowls, containers, pots and pans, him and Patton almost dancing around each other in a well-rehearsed routine. 

Roman and Patton were both still in their pyjamas, Patton in a cat onesie and Roman in white, red and gold flannel. 

Roman got started on making breakfast for everyone while Patton pulled out a turkey and started seasoning it. 

Breakfast was ready about 20 minutes later. Plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast with jars of different spreads and a jug of maple syrup were all laid out on the coffee table. 

Everyone sat and ate in silence. 

“Come on, Virgil. Eat something, please,” Roman said, half teasing.  
“I did.”  
“A piece of bacon and a pancake isn’t enough. Come on.” Roman pushed the eggs towards Virgil who refused any.   
“I’m not hungry.” Virgil put his plate on the table, the bacon untouched. He didn’t move from the couch but he did curl into himself even more if that was possible. 

The conversation died there. 

After breakfast, Roman and Patton cleared away the dirty dishes then got started on dinner preparations. There was a small amount of food put aside for an early lunch later on but other than that, everything was going towards dinner and dessert. 

The only problem was, Virgil wasn’t hungry now and he definitely wasn’t going to be hungry later. 

Virgil moved back to his room once Roman put on a Disney playlist to listen to as he worked.

In his room, Virgil tried to assemble a presentable outfit for dinner. He knew the others were going to dress up nice and he thought he should at least try.   
Logan knocked on his door. 

“Hey, Virgil? Can I come in?”  
“Yeah. Door’s open,” Virgil called in response.  
“I wanted to talk to you about your health. I’m concerned about you, Virgil.”  
“I’m fine, specs. Don’t worry about me. That’s my job.”  
“You aren’t fine, Virgil. You barely ate at breakfast, or dinner last night, and all yesterday I was working in the commons and you didn’t come out to eat once. I know you don’t have food in here because you’re constantly worried about forgetting about food in your room and it going rotten or the sugars attracting ants or cockroaches. What’s wrong?” Logan’s voice softened as he asked Virgil that.   
“Nothing’s wrong, Lo. Please just ignore it.” Virgil was uncharacteristically pleading with Logan.   
“Please tell me what’s wrong.”   
“Today. This is my problem, okay. I hate the whole idea of today. I just want it to be over but thanks to Roman and Patton, today is all I’ve been able to think about for the last week. They are constantly talking about what food is going to be on the table tonight for us and what Thomas is going to be doing and everything and I just want it all to go away.” Virgil was almost yelling by the time he had finished.   
“Virgil. Breathe. Is it okay if I touch you? I just want to hold your hands.” Virgil nodded at Logan and reached his hands out.   
“Okay, Virgil. It’s okay. Just breathe. In and out. It’s okay. You can do it. In and out. Now, we are going to sit on the floor, okay?” Virgil nodded again. “Good. Keep breathing for me. Is it okay if I move your hands to my chest?” Virgil moved himself this time, placing his hands on Logan’s chest as Logan had directed him many times in the past.   
“Good. Breathe with me.” Logan took a deep breath in and help for a couple of seconds before releasing it. Virgil tried his best to copy.  
“It’s okay, Virgil. We’ll keep trying. It’s okay. Take your time.”   
They sat there, on Virgil’s bedroom floor, for about 20 minutes as Virgil tried to calm down. 

Would you like to go find Patton for a hug or physical comfort of some kind?” Logan asked once Virgil had calmed down and moved away from Logan a little bit.   
“No. I’m okay. He’s busy, anyway.”  
“Okay. we are at least moving to the commons. It’s a more emotionally balanced room which you need right now.”  
Virgil nodded slightly in agreement before standing, offering his hand to Logan. 

Virgil sat in the same spot he was in earlier, this time Logan sitting a bit closer. Patton looked worried as they sat down, noticing Logan’s worried glances at Virgil and Virgil’s shaking form. 

“Everything okay, Kiddo?” Patton asked, sitting on the couch next to Logan. Virgil just nodded.   
“Want anything to eat? To drink?” Patton prompted.  
“I’m alright. Thanks.” Virgil said quietly.  
Patton looked at Logan questioningly. Logan just shook his head, refusing to explain to Patton what just happened while Virgil was sitting there.   
“Do you need any more help in the kitchen, Patton?” Logan asked.  
“I could use an extra pair of hands if you’re free, thanks, Lo.”  
“It’s okay, Patton. I’ll be in there in just a second.” Logan turned to Virgil. “I will be in the kitchen helping Patton and Roman. I would appreciate if you stayed in here for a while longer. I will come and check on you soon.” And with that, Logan got up and moved to the kitchen. 

“What happened? Is he okay?” Patton asked almost as soon as Logan entered the kitchen.  
“He is okay as far as I can tell. He has just had a bad few days. I will keep an eye on him from here as to not ‘crowd’ him as you say.”

Logan put down the whisk he was using to mix the pot and quietly walked into the commons, checking on Virgil who had sunk below the top of the couch.   
Logan grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over Virgils sleeping figure. 

“Virgil’s asleep. He should stay that way for a while based on his recent sleeping habits. I’ll wake him if he’s still asleep by dinner.”   
“Alright, Lo. We’ll make sure to keep quiet in here.” Patton smiled at Logan. 

Considering Patton, Roman and Logan were all working in the kitchen and tasting the food they were making, lunch was skipped by everyone. Logan made sure to keep an eye on Virgil and put a plate of food on the table next to him.   
Virgil woke up not long after the three cooks had finished just about everything for dinner. Patton was occasionally getting up to check on the meats in the oven, but other than that, everything was ready to go.

“Hey, Virgil. How are you feeling, Kiddo?” Patton asked, noticing Virgil was awake.   
“‘M okay. I’ll be up in my room.” Virgil folded the blanket Logan had placed over him, placed back on the back of the couch, then headed towards the stairs.  
“Dinner is just about ready. Maybe about 20 minutes till the food in the oven is ready. Make sure you’re back for dinner, yeah?”   
Virgil kept walking, not acknowledging Patton.

“Hey, Ro? Can you go get Virgil? Dinner is just about ready.” Patton asked Roman a short while later. Roman got up and headed to Virgil's room. 

“Hey, Virge? It’s Roman. Can I come in?” Roman knocked gently on the door. A muffled response that sounded like a yes came through the door so Roman pushed it open. 

Virgil was sitting at the desk in the far corner of his bedroom. 

“Dinner’s ready. Patton asked me to come and get you.”   
“He won’t let me skip, right?”  
“Of course not. It’s thanksgiving. I won’t let you skip either. Come on.” Roman reached out to Virgil, encouraging him to get out of the chair and come downstairs.   
“I’m really not hungry. I really don’t want anything to eat.”   
“You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving, Virgil. I won’t allow it. You’re coming down to dinner and you are going to eat something.”  
“Why? I’m not hungry.”   
“Logan has told us about your recent unhealthy habits, Virgil. We’re just worried about you.”   
“I’m fine, Roman. I’ll be downstairs in a second, I guess. I just gotta touch up my eyeshadow.”  
“Then I’ll wait here.” Roman smiled widely at Virgil who just sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Roman and Virgil joined Patton and Logan at the dinner table a few minutes later. The table was full of food, all of Patton, Roman and Logans hard work from the day. 

“Wow. This food is amazing, Patton. Marvellous job.” Roman smiled at Patton as he piled more food onto his already full plate.  
“It’s your hard work, too, Roman.”   
Virgil had put a small bit of food on his plate and was slowly picking at it till Roman reached over and piled plenty of food onto Virgil plate, giving Virgil a look saying “You’re going to eat everything.”  
And Virgil did. He ate everything on his plate. He didn’t even realise he had eaten it all. 

The feeling through the mindscape that night was warmth. Very different from the feeling that there was that morning. 

Virgil finally managed to sleep well. At least, as well as he can.


End file.
